


Thomas...

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: William seems ready to face overtime.But what if after reaping his first human soul, the London's supervisor has self doubts?





	Thomas...

**Author's Note:**

> You know my english if you have read my other fics. Practicing to get better.

Gasping in the middle of the darkness of his bedroom, William T. Spears woke up for the third time that night. Drenched in sweat, his dead lungs expanded as much as possible, perhaps the only memory of his human past life, trying to breathe.

_Night terrors_, that was a totally new experience and he wasn't even sure of how he was supposed to deal with it.

His shaky hands barely could get a hold of his silver square glasses.

_Thomas..._

His cries of pain didn't stop sounding inside his head like angry bees. Cinematic record's strips flying towards him, penetrating his body through every part it could touch.

An inexplicable pain that he didn't want to experience never again in his eternity as a reaper.

But he was a fully trained Shinigami now. Soon he had to collect another soul and he wasn't even sure of being ready to face such thing again.

_Damn it. He had no choice, it was his work after all, the only thing he had to do on his daily basis. He couldn't fail. He couldn't let his fears consume him._

_It was just his duty as a reaper. His feelings and thoughts didn't matter._

_But his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Damn it._

A stupid idea flew to his mind and he quietly laughed at the prospect of even consider it.

He looked so confident and careless during the collections that he couldn't even understand how he wasn't as scared as he was, about that terrible disease of the Thorns of Death.

It had to be his natural self. His reckless behaviour that didn't even know the definition of fear.

_Why wasn't he..._

Honestly...

Scowling at himself, Spears looked away as if his shadow now casted by the owner lighting a candle sitting on his desk, had say some sort of stupidity.

The less he talked with that demented redhead, the best he would be.

_But what would he do with his trembling hands and his body all covered in sweat?_

_Suddenly he could picture the mentioned redhead, excited with the general concept._

_Goddamnit._

_“Call me anytime, darling! Perhaps humans are a bit behind in technology matters, but that doesn't mean that we should be too"._

A piece of paper with a house phone number was slipped into one of his suit jacket's pockets. A hand palming his chest a bit too much for his like.

Damn it.

The sudden noise startled the sleepy redhead in the other end, almost falling from bed while lying there, completely naked, a hand almost touching the carpet under his perhaps oversized bed.

For someone sleeping alone, perhaps it was just too much.

“What?" Grunting, Grell answered, lazily rubbing his face with his free hand.

A short pause, a snort before the redhead hanged up the phone. “I'm sorry if I woke you up, Grell San".

By those words, the redhead fell from bed, surprised.

“Wha... William it's that you?"

“I know that it's past midnight. I could call later if..."

The redhead gulped and pinched himself on the cheek with his free hand. No, he wasn't dreaming.

But he had to act normal. _“C'mon Sutcliff, don't sound too needy already!"_

“What the possible fuck could you want at this hour, Spears?" The redhead replied, tried to sound casual, faking a yawn in between words.

“I couldn't sleep and was wondering if we..."

“What? If I could sing a lullaby to help you to sleep or something!?"

“Shut up and just listen!" The reaper at the other end sounded exasperated and the redhead suppressed a giggle. “I can't stop thinking about what happened in our last collection and to be honest..."

“You're scared about it". Grell replied softly, sitting on the floor, indian style, feeling the soft carpet glueing to his naked buttocks in a some sort of uncomfortable way. “Stop being so dramatic and just talk. But being honest, isn't even fair. You don't want me around but then you decide to call me in the middle of the night to tell me your problems".

Sighing and shaking his head, staring to the ceiling, William supposed that perhaps he was right.

“I will pay your lunch tomorrow. Deal?"

“Yeah, whatever. Spit it out, Spears" the redhead tried no to sound or get too excited, now that he was naked.

_Perhaps, William thought, he would feel better by talking about his fears with someone._

_Even if that someone was precisely his annoying partner on that test, Grell Sutcliff._


End file.
